


Soft, Shambling Love

by cosmicwhorers (holhorsinaround)



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Consensual, Consentacles, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Shoggoth, Smut, cosmic horror, gender neutral reader, reader / monster, youre in love dude :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/cosmicwhorers
Summary: Real life is a drag, so why not let your loving little crawling horror help you ease that stress?
Relationships: reader / shoggoth
Kudos: 53





	Soft, Shambling Love

Imagine that you've been incredibly stressed; tired, worn out. Your work is getting you down, and you don't have the energy to catch up with what's going on in your personal life. You can barely find the time to sleep.

It's late one night, you've been trying to read, book at the edge of your desk. It's dark save for one spot of light, aimed right at your book, so you don't even notice when the shambling horror comes into your room. 

You don't hear it slowly push your door open, you don't hear it come across your floor. You don't even notice as it makes its way up to your chair. But the moment it touches your legs, its dark tendrils pushing your calves apart to curl up under your desk between them... 

...you shiver and pull away from your book, smiling.

Its tendrils work up into your clothing, and your book falls against the table as you feel it touch along your core. Curiouser it grows, knowing where to touch you from its many times before, and you find yourself shuddering.

It knows how much you enjoy that, the ghosting touches, tracing over each sensitive mark on your core, trailing and squeezing you closer. It follows the sharp inhales of your breath, the low exhales of your moans.

As you grow closer, you lean back in your chair and let it fully embrace you, its warmth pressing to your clothing and your skin, tendrils pushing at your shirt and trailing along your belly, up your chest.

Its weight pushes you down against the seat, and you feel your hips jerk up into it, heat pulsing through your pelvis, down your thighs and up through your stomach. A moan utters past your lips, deep with pleasure. Your hands reach out, pawing to embrace your shoggoth.

You can feel yourself-- right there, right at the edge. Its teasing you, drawing that pleasure out, _edging_ you until you cannot _take_ it anymore. You start to whimper-- heat burning in your stomach, your throat tight with the high pitched, awful sounds falling from your lips.

And then your shoggoth gives you pity-- pleasure explodes in your veins, shooting through your whole form as the shoggoth thrusts its weight down against your hips. You jerk again, the chair creaking, and both hands clench into fists against its warm, comforting form.

You shudder, thighs squeezing together, one hand shooting to your mouth to hide how loud you're being. Your shoggoth shifts, trembling against you and easing you through that weakening, overwhelming pleasure. 

You continue to shake and come down from your high, your chest heaving as warm tendrils caress you, loving, soft. You mimic the action and stare up at your ceiling, a smile on your lips. You mutter a few words to yourself and to it, then draw your free hand over it in your lap.

**Author's Note:**

> written as an intro concept post on my new twitter! there's a lack of good loving monsters in the world.  
> find me there! @cosmicwhorers


End file.
